ME DUELE EL CORAZON
by paulette-cullen
Summary: Edward deja a Bella el dia despues de su cumpleanos... Que pasa cuando no pueda vivir sin ella tan solo dos dias regresara? Bella lo perdonara? ENTREN Y DEJEN REVIEW.... mal summary
1. EL FINAL

Todos los personajes pertenecen a la gran sra. Meyer hay partes en esta historia de Luna Nueva y Amanecer.

.

.

.

.

.

.

ME DUELE EL CORAZON

capitulo-1

El Final

Bella-pov

Desde el dia de mi cumplea os Edward a estado muy raro con migo por que???. El dia de mi cumplea~os me corte con un papel y Jasper estuvo a punto de atacarme, pero Edwrad me empujo y me corte el brazo por lo cual Carlisle me tuvo que coser. Desde entonses Edward se echa la culpa dice que el es un montruo y si el fuera humano nada de esto hubiera pasado lo que es cierto, pero yo lo amo como es no me importa lo que sea Pero simplemente por que toda la mala suerte la tengo que cargar yo.

FLASH BACK:

-Esto es una fiesta Bella-me recordo-intenta ser comprensiva.  
-Seguro-murmure

El le dio la vuelta al carro para abrirme la puerta y me ofrecio su mano.

-Tengo una pregunta.  
Espero con cautela.  
-Si revelo esta pelicula-dije mientras jugaba con la camara entre las manos-?apareceras en las fotos?  
Edward se echo a ayudo a salir del carro, me arrastro casi por las escaleras y todavia estaba riendose cuando me abrio la puerta. Todos nos esperaban en el enorme salon de color blanco. Me saludaron con un Feliz Cumplea os, Bella,a coro y en voz alta, cuando atravese la puerta. Enrojeci y clave la mirada en el suuelo. Alice, supuse que habia sido ella, habia cubierto cada superficie plana con velas rosadas y habia docenas de jarrones de cristal llenos de del piano de Edward habia una mesa con un mantel blanco, sofre el cual estaba el pastel rosa de cumplea os, mas rosas,una pila de platos de cristal y un peque~o monton de regalos envueltos en papel plateado.

-Es la hora de abrir los regalos-declaro su mano fria bajo mi codo y me llevo hacia la mesa donde estavan la tarta y los envoltorios plateados.  
Puse mi mejor cara de martir.  
-Alice, ya sabes que no queria nada...

(Abri la mayoria de los regalos Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie me regalaron un estereo Edward me regalo un Cd y Carlisle y Esme me regalaron unos pasajes para ver a Renne y Phil fue presisamente abriendo ese regalo con el que me corte.)

-Damelo-suspire Emmett rio entre dientes con placer.  
Tome el peque paquete,dirigiendo los ojos a Edward mientras deslizaba el dedo bajo el filo del papel y tiraba de la tapa.  
-Maldita sea!-murmure, cuando el papel me corto el alc para examinar el da o. S lo sal a una gota de sangre del peque o corte.  
Entonces, todo pas muy r pido.  
-No!-rugi Edward

FLASH BACK END

Desde ese d a Edward esta muy distante y se la pasa diciendo que estaria mejor con Newton que con el. Yo de verdad no se en que cabeza cabe eso pues yo nunca saldria con alguien como Mike eso solo se le ocurre a le hiva a mandar unas fotos a Renee pero el se ofrecio has que hiva de camino a casa ya que dijo que el llegar a primero que yo.

Y en verdad se me adelanto. Estaba porqueado en el sitio de Charlie cuando llegu a la puerta de la casa. Esto era un mal indicio. En tal caso, no pensaba quedarse mucho rato. Sacudi la cabeza e inspir hondo mientras intentaba hacar acopio de algo de valor.  
Sali de su carro a la vez que yo del m o,se acerc y me recogi la mochila. Hasta aqu todo era la puso otra vez en el asiento, y eso se sal a de la habitual.

-Vamos a dar un paseo-propuso con una voz indiferente al tiempo que me tomaba de la mano.

No contest . No se me ocurri la forma de protestar, aunque rapidamente supe que queria no me gusta, va mal, pero que muy mal, repetia de continuo una voz dentro de mi mente.  
Edward se recosto en un arbol y me mir con expresi n impasible.

-Est bien, hablemos-dije y sono m s valiente de lo que yo me sent a.

Inspiro profundamente.

-Bella,nos vamos -Por Que ahora? Otro a o.  
-Bella,ha llegado el momento.  
-Cuando dices nosotros...-susurr -Me refiero a mi y a mi familia.  
-Vale-dije-Voy Contigo.  
-No puedes, lugar adonde vamos...no es apropiado para ti.  
-El sitio apropiado para mi es aquel en el que t est s.  
-No te convengo,bella.  
-No seas rid culo-quise sonar enfadada,pero solo consegu parecer suplicante-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.  
-Mi mundo no es para ti-repuso con tristeza.  
-Lo prometistes, Edward!Me prometistes en Phoenix que siempre permanecer as.  
-Siempre que fuera bueno para ti-me interrumpio para rectificarme.  
-No!, Esto tiene que ver con mi alma, no?-grite, furiosa, mientras las palabras explotaban dentro de mi- no me importaba, me importa! Puedes llevartela mi alma, por que no la quiero sin ti,ya es tuya-le dije y tome un suspiro-TU...NO...ME QUIERES?-intente expulsar las palabras,confundida por el modo como sonaban,colocadas en ese orden.  
-No!-Lo mire si comprenderlo a n -Ok, adios-le dije mientras las lagrimas caian por mis mejillas-espero que seas feliz y cuides mi alma por que la tienes contigo.

Camine hasta mi casa y bote todo lo que me lo recordaba ya que muchas de las cosas el las habia termine aun estaba llorando y decidi llamar a Alice y desaogarme con ella. 


	2. LA LLAMADA

Todos los personajes son de la sra. Meyer y hay uno que otro verso o (parafo) de alguno de sus libros .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Me duele el coraz`on

Capitulo-2

La llamada

Epov

Ya no sentia mi coraz`on, el que habia vuelto a latir gracias a Bella se quedo con ella. Llegue a mi casa y subi a mi casa, cuando de repente escuche el telefono de Alice sonar y no le preste atencion a sus pensamientos hasta que escuche la voz de Bella

-Alice lo amo y mucho prefiero mil veces estar muerta que pasar este dolor es horible-le dijo y empezo a sollosar me estava partiendo el alma.  
-Lo se,Bella pero no puedes estar toda la vida llorando-dijo Alice y podia sentir por los pensamientos de Jasper que estava muy enojada-y aunque me duela mas y Edward sea mi hermano dejalo Bella es un imbecil que no sabe lo que deja ir Olvidalo bella es lo que el quiere no? buscate a alguien que te ame y trata de ammarlo de la misma feliz aunque te duela su partida intentalo.  
-Es que no lo entiendes Alice lo amo mas que a mi vida renuciaria a todo-en ese momento llego una vision de alice donde bella se tirava de un acantilado y nunca salia ella no aria eso ella me lo prometio sobrebiria por Charlie.  
-Bella no puedes hacer eso-le dijo una aterrada Alice.  
-Que otra alternativa tengo Alice?-le dijo mientras llorava. Ella no podia quitarse la vida.  
-Si la hay vive bella yo se lo que te digo, luego te vas a arrepentir.  
-Te voy a hacer caso Alice, voy a tratar de vivir SOLA y sabes ya me hise una promesa a mi misma y quisas tu si la aseptes ya que ni mi papa ni mi mama la aseptaron

-y cual es debe de ser algo muy grave para que no lo asepten-le dijo ya Alice que se notava algo ansiosa

-Me prometi no volverme a enamorar no pienso hablar con ningun hombre no me importa la circunstancias NO ME VUELVO A ENAMORAR ALICE-dijo eso si que me partio el alma y no pude mas y baje y le quite el telefono a Alice

-Bella no agas eso, habrete de nuevo no hagas eso de verdad-cuando escucho mi voz sus sollosos aumentaros -Dile a Alice que la quiero como una hermana y que nunca la olvidare bueno dicelos a todos y que los quiero-me dijo entre sollosos-Y en cuanto a que me vuelva a enamorar lo dudo Edward siempre sufri de peque~a nunca me amaron era yo sola y mirame a hora enamorada bueno mas bien sufriendo por un Vampiro que nunca me amo como yo a el solo me quizo y solo al principio que seas feliz Edward TE AMO-cuando dijo eso colgo

-Eres un estupido Edward-me dijo alice mientras me daba pu~os en el pecho pero yo no los sentia ya que en mi mente estava mi Bella sufriendo por mi culpa-Un idiota, cabron como le haces eso a mi mejor amiga, y a ti mismo Edward como pudistes estas completamente demente.....

Me fui al prado, dejando a Alice hablando soportaba mas eso me siento fatal por hacerle esto a Bella yo la amo que mas puedo hacer si no quiero lastimarla y no quiero que otros de nuestra especie le hagan da~o....

MI ALMA SE QUEDO CON BELLA YO SIN ELLA NO SOY NADA...SIN MI BELLA...SIN MI ALMA

TE AMO BELLA!-grite al bosque luego de correr, sin destino fijo creo que lo mejor seria irme con las Denali.

BXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXE .

.

.

.  
YO EN LO PERSONAL ODIO A LAS DENALI .

.

.  
NUNCA ME CALLO BIEN TANYA .

.

.

ES QUE COMO SIEMPRE ACOSA A MI "EDDIE" NO LA SOPORTO ESA ES LA PUTA DE LA HISTORIA .

.

.

.

.  
BUENO NOS LEEMOS .

.

paulette-cullen 


	3. TRATANDO DE VIVIR

Todos los personajes pertenecen a la gran mente de la Sra. Meyer yo solo juego con los personajes. Y la cancion es de la cantante colombiana FANNY-LU .

.

.

.

.

*  
ME DUELE EL CORAZON .

Capitulo-3 .

TRATANDO DE VIVIR

Hace dos dias que se fue mi amor aun mi padre no sabe que el me dejo solo le dije que se fueron de viaje por un de no llorar mientras el esta en casa en cuanto a la escuela sigo normal aunque todos me miran preguntandose que me pasa nunca digo nada yo tengo que tratar de vivir como sea, como dice mi madre al mal tiempo buena la verdad es que yo no le veo la buena de camino a mi casa ensendi la radio y la cancion que sono me encantaba Edward nunca entendio pero me dejaba escucharla y ahora me doy cuenta que siempre estube un poco a cantar la cancion desde que comenzo y mis ojos se llenavan de lagrimas.

TU NO ERES PARA MI DE:  
FANNY-LU

Que me dice que me quiere que vivir sin mi no puede que lo agobian los momentos en que no estoy junto a `el.  
Que siempre me habia esperado que era a quien habia so~nado la que su mam`a queria pa' que fuera su mujer.

(ahhh)

Que mis ojos son estrellas que mi risa es la mas bella que todos mis atributos son perfectos para `el.  
Que si fuera un retroactista y que si fuera un buen artista yo seria su mona lisa y hasta un tango de gardel...

Y eso no, lo trago...yo

[Coro]  
Quiero que tu sepas que tu no eras para mi (que tu no eres para mi)  
siempre supe pero no hize caso Que ni se te ocurra aparecer por aqui (aparecer por aqui)  
con tus enrredos y cuentos baratos

Quiero que tu sepas que yo no soy para ti (que yo no soy parati)

En esa parte ya estava llorando como loca y como no habia nadie en casa me baje del carro y entre no podia seguir escuchando esa cancion que tanto da~o me causaba. Cuando me calme un poco me di un ba~o para que Charlie no se diera cuenta.

E. POV

No lo podia creer solo dos dias y me sentia como si fueran a~os sin mi Bella.

-Eddie!-me grito Tania entre los arboles-por que te escondes de mi?

-primero no me llames Eddie y segundo no me escondo de ti solo necesito pensar.

-Deja de pensar en esa perra solo queria sentirse diferente saber lo que era estar con un vampiro seguro que ya se esta acostando con otro-me dijo y eso me enojo mucho la tome por los brazos y ella se me quedo mirando asustada

-No hables asi de ella, ella no es como tu que me persigues y me acosas por que te quieres acostar conmigo. Yo ni siquiera me acoste con ella.

-Que lastima que no te probo por que seguro que eres un bombon-me dijo esta insolente- a ver Edward quien fue tu primera vez?-me pregunto curiosa

-Nunca me e acostado con nadie y no lo pienso hacer.y menos contigo-le dije mientras me daba la vuelta pero ella me detuvo y me dio un beso pero antes de que profundisara yo la pare

-Que te crees que haces?-le pregunte muy enojado

-Besarte-me dijo la muy sinica-seguro que sentistes algo no te hagas

-Si tienes razon senti algo-le dije y ella sonrio pero yo le grite- ASCO!!

Corri y ya a la noche no podia mas estava decidido volveria y le contaria a Bella

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ESTA HISTORIA ME ESTA QUEDANDO MEJOR QUE LA OTRA LO SE BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y ME DEJEN REVIEW .

.

.

.

.

LES DEJO MI DIRECCION DE MYSPACE POR SI ME QUIEREN AGREGAR:

.

.

.

.  
www. myspace .com / paulette _ beba _ 15 .

.

.

.

.

sin los espacios .

.

.

ESPERO QUE ALGUNO DE USTEDES ME AGREGEN Y PUES NOS LEEMOS EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SE LLAMA (TAMBORES)...."JAJAJA" DE REGRESO .

.

.

.

QUIEN REGRESARA??? PERO QUIEN MAS SI NO ES EDWARD .

.

BESOS Y ABRAZOS .

.

.

*&*

.

.

.

paulette-cullen 


	4. DE REGRESO

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MEYER YO SOLO JUEGO CON LOS PERSONAJES

Este capitulo es corto devido a que en el otro capitulo Bella le cuenta a Edward todo lo que sufrio esos dos dias.

ME DUELE EL CORAZON

Capitulo-4

De Regreso

EPOV

Mientras corria hacia Forks senti mi celular bibrar lo saque mientras corria, era Alice.

-Si?-dije

-Edward que bueno que recapasitastes pero necesito que vengas un momento a nuestra casa de Alaska-me dijo

-Pero Alice ya me falta menos de dos horas para llegar y tu quieres que vuelva?-le pregunte sin entender que era lo que queria decirme

-Es muy importante Edward.-me dijo-Si no vuelves y te expico lo que le diras a Charlie en la ma~nana no te dejara hablar con Bella lo e visto

-Ok Alice vuelvo ahora

Cuando termine de hablar con Alice me encamine hacia la casa que habia comprado Carlisle no se ase cuanto tiempo. En el camino pense en Bella me perdonaria? lo que mas me dolio es que ella se crellera tan rapido mis palabras pense que tendria que mentirle mucho hasta que se las crellera pero no a la primera que se lo dije me lo creyo.Y tambien esta el profundo dolor que se veia en sus ojos eso me rompio el Corazon en mil muy metido en mis pensamientos cuando llegue y me encontre a toda la familia hay fue la que empezo a hablar.

-Sinceramente me alegra que TU mi hermano seas el primero en dar el paso-me dijo y no entendi

Y por su mente pasaron las imagenes de Bella y Aro(si el de los vulturis se que al principio de LUNA NUEVA Bella no sabia nada de los vulturis pero en mi historia si no me pregunten como supo de ellos es algo que ni yo misma entiendo pero tenia que poner algo)Aro la estava convirtiendo en Vampiro.

-Ella quiere hacerlo por su cuenta ella no creyo tus palabras bueno no creyo la parte en la que le decias que no la querias ella piensa que antes la amabas pero ahora solo la quieres y ella quiere que tu te des cuenta de eso.

-Pero que es lo que quiere hacer al convertirse en vampira tan pronto?-pregunte no entendia

-Creo que lo que quiere es provarte que no quiere su alma si tu no estas con ella-meditava cada una de las palabras de mi hermana-Lo que yo haria en su lugar seria convertirme-gru~ni ante eso-Edward quieres oir o no?-yo solo asenti-ok me convertiria no para probartelo luego te buscaria y te dejaria saber todo lo que hice por ti digo eso si yo estuviera en su lugar lo que quiero decir es que siendo humana y con mi caracter no haria eso te haria otra cosa.

-Que cosa Alice?-le pregunto Emmett asiendo ojitos mientras por su mente pasaban cosas para mayores de 18+ -Lo mataria o mejor lo haria que rogara y al final le diria que no -Que suerte que tu no eres Bella-dijo Emmett-verdad Edward

-Callate Emmett y dime Alice lo que tengo que hacer -Ella siempre guardo la esperanza de que tu te quedaras asi que le dijo a Charlie que estamos de vacasiones asi que creo que te puedes imbentar una historia para que Charlie se la crea

-Ok crees que ya me pueda ir

-Si y Eddie asepta todo lo que te pida como condiciones te aseguro que no te arrepientes

-Alice no me digas Eddie-le dije mientras me marchava

-Te tendras que acostumbrar-escuche que gritava Alice mientras todos se reian no entendi pero no vire.

Pase casi toda la noche corriendo ya casi estava en Forks me faltarian como unos 10 minutos para llegar a casa de mi bella......Pasaron los minutos y yo ya estaba subiendo por la ventana de bella cuando entre Bella estava de espaldas a mi llorando en la cama pobre de mi Bella, me sente en la cama y ella al darse cuenta que era yo se giro y me miro con odio se paro y se fue a sentar en la mesedora eso me dolio pero lo mas que me dolio fue lo que me dijo.

-Que quieres Edward?-me dijo mientras miraba por la ventana-Se te quedo algo?

-Si-le dije mi me miro triste pero luego volvio la mirada de antes

-Bien cogelo y llevatelo.

Me pase y tome su rostro entre mis manos y cuando estava solo a sentimetros de sus labios me paro.

-No lo hagas-me dijo mientras lagrimas caian por sus mejillas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CREO QUE PODRE SUBIR MAS DE UN CAPITULO HOY DE ESTA HISTORIA Y DE UN CAMBIO PARA TI .

.

.

.

.

ESTEN PENDIENTES ACABANDO ESTE ME PONGO A TRABAJAR EN EL OTRO Y LO SUBO PARA LUEGO TRABAJAR CON LA OTRA HISTORIA .

.

.

*&*

.

.

.  
ESPERO LE ESTE GUSTANDO Y DEJEN REVIEW..... POR QUE CREEN QUE EDWARD SE TENDRA QUE ACOSTUMBRAR A EDDIE?

.

.

.

.

REVIEW=ACTUALIZACION RAPIDA

.

.

.

*&*

.

.

.

BESOS Y ABRAZOS

paulette-cullen

BXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBX

MI MYSPACE:

www. myspace .com/ paulette _ beba _ 15 = sin los espacios

MI MSN O CORREO ELECTRONICO:

beba - 2409 hot mail . com = sin los espacios

CORREO ELECTRONICO ALTERNATIVO:

paulette . suarez tmail . com = sin los espacios (si me escriben a este correo es posible que conteste mas rapido por que es el de mi celular.)

MI CELULAR:

(***)***-**** = sin las estrellas jajajajaja no es broma si hay alguien que se quiera comunicar conmigo solo me pide mi numero no es broma solo que tiene que ser de PUERTO RICO o ESTADOS UNIDOS. 


	5. DOLOR, PERDON Y NUEVA VIDA

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MEYER YO SOLO JUEGO CON LOS PERSONAJES

Este capitulo es corto devido a que en el otro capitulo Bella le cuenta a Edward todo lo que sufrio esos dos dias.

ME DUELE EL CORAZON

Capitulo-5

Dolor, Perdonado y Nueva Vida

Bpov

-No lo hagas-le dije mientras sentia mis mejillas mojadas por las lagrimas que caian de mis ojos

-Por que?-me pregunto aun sin sortarme

-Por Que yo dije que no Edward y quiero que me sueltes ahora-le dije y el me solto cuando subi mi rostro sostuve su mirada me di cuenta de que lo habia herido pero el me habia herido mas.. asi que me quede en mi lugar..

-Bella por favor perdoname-me dijo mientras sollosaba y eso me dolia en lo mas profundo- Yo te amo perdoname- dijo mientras seguia sollosando

-Edward no puedo perdonarte me duele y mucho-le dije mientras me dava la vuelta y miraba por la ventana.

-Lo se amor, de verdad yo no e dejado de sufrir y pensar en ti todo este tiempo soy capas de hacer lo que sea contal que me perdones quieres que te suplique-me dijo y yo solo negue con la beza-como quiera te lo hiva a decir...

Suspiro y continuo...

-Por favor Bella perdoname, antes sentia que estava completo pero en el fondo sabia que te estava buscando entonces te encontre antes mi vida era como una noche sin luna un no se Bella de verdad no puedo pensar si no estoy a tu lado TE AMO mas que a mi vida por favor perdoname hago lo que sea...

-Lo que sea?-le pregunte

-Lo que sea mi amor-me dijo sonriente

-Y si te digo que me conviertas y aparte hay una forma en que siempre te e querido decir pero no me e atrevido por que no te gusta pero a mi si ya que cuando era peque~na tenia un osito que era el que me protegia de las pesadillas y los malos segun mama y asi le decia yo-le dije pero aun sin decir como era que se llamaba

-Se llamaba Eddie verdad-me dijo con una sonrisa y yo asenti y sonrei de vuelta-bueno eso ya esta listo me puedes decir como quieras eso explica muchas cosas...-dijo mientras se quedava pensando

-Que cosas?-le pregunte mientras me fui asercando y lo abrace...

-Cuendo llegue a casa y les dije que no podia vivir sin ti todos se estavan riendo y Alice me dijo SUERTE EDDIE no le preste atencion pero ya entendi... Y otra cosa ya me perdonastes

-No se solo falta que me conviertas y asi nadie pueda alejarme de tu lado

-No Bella no te pienso condenar

-Eddie, por favor pon las condiciones que quieras...

-Casate conmigo primero.

-...-lo mire-Vale, Cual es el chiste?

El suspiro

-Hieres mi ego,Bella. Te pido que te cases conmigo y tu piensas que es un chiste.

-Edward, por favor , se serio

-Hablo completamente en serio-no habia el menor atisbo de broma en su rostro.

-Oh, vamos- dije con una nota de histeria en la voz-Solo tengo dieciocho a~nos.

-Bueno, estoy a punto de cumplir los ciento diez. Va siendo hora de que siente la cabeza.

Mire hacia otro lado, en direccion a la oscura ventana, tratando de controlar el panico antes de que fuera demaciado tarde.

-Veras, el matrimonio no figura precisamente en la lista de mis prioridades, sabes? fue algo asi como el beso de la muerte para Renne y Charlie.

-Interesante eleccion de palabras.

-Sabes a que me refiero.

Respire hondo

-Por favor,no me digas que le tienes miedo al compromiso...

-Bueno-lo pasaria si lo hiciera? Y si te dijera que me llevaras a Las Vegas ahora mismo? Seria Vampiro en tres dias?

-Seguro, Voy por mi carro... TE AMO!-dijo mientras salia por mi ventana no se si deveria arrepentirme No seguro que no

Baje y le escribi una nota a papa....al rato Edward regreso y me subi a su auto y el camino lo recorrimos agarrados de manos

-Bella estas segura de esto

-Mi EDDIE te amo con todo mi corazon no quisiera nada mas-le dije y el me sonrio

-Te amo- me dijo mientras me dava un beso fugas en los labios

Luego que llegamos a Las Vegas Edward me desperto ya que me habia quedado dormidaa..

-Mi amor, nos vamos a casar y te quedas dormida que bien me gusta tu entusiasmo- me dijo con mi sonrisa favorita

-Edwrad no e dormido casi nada desde hace 2 dias-le dije mientras me bajava

-Lo siento

Nuestra boda fue muy divertida ya que nos caso Elvis cuando salimos Edward se la paso criticando sus falsos movimiento... Edward rento una suit en el hotel mas caro de todas Las Vegas..

-Mi amor estas segura de esto?-me pregunto mientras me dava un Beso en el cuello

-Si, Hazlo Eddie.. confio en ti

-TE AMO Y LO SIENTO- me dijo mientras me dava un beso y luego una mordida

El dolor era horrible pero no grite me limite a mirar a mi Edward sola mente

-mi amor todo pasara pronto no te procupes

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los tres dias pasaron muy lentamente yo no hablaba por miedo a que se me escaparan los gritos de dolor y el sufriera por mi culpa Charlie se habia pasado todo el tiempo marcando al nuemero de Alice segun me platico Eddie ya que el habia recibido unas cantidades de llamadas inmensas....

-Ya falta poco amor ya mismo tu corazon dejara de latir-me dijo mientras me acarisiaba la mejilla-pronto todo acabara

-Pero ya me siento diferente Eddie-le dije y el me miro extra~nado

-Te cambio la voz, Tienes la piel a mi misma temperatura,tus ojos aun son color chocolate, no puedo oler tu sangre pero tu corazon si lo escucho...-me dijo mientras marcaba a el numero de Carlisle

Estuvo un tiempo hablando con el pero yo estava muy consentrada mirando todo a mi alrededor como para prestarle atencion cuando me hablo..

-Carlisle dice que no se explica lo de tus ojos pero que tu corazon puede que pare en horas dias o a~nos... Me haces muy feliz Bells.-me dijo y se quedo pensativo- ya que tu me dices Eddie yo te podria llamar Bells verdad?

-Claro mi amor TE AMO!!!!-Le dije y me le coloque eencima y lo bese con toda la pasion que pude...

Senti como toda la ropa se desgarraba bajo nuestras manos.. Y Edward lanzon un gru~nido ronco cuando me vio desnuda..

-Eres hermosa-me dijo mientras me besaba

-Tu no te quedas atras Eddie

-Te amo bells

-Te amo Eddie

Y asi nos entregamos en cuerpo y alma. Eramos como una sola persona , como si estuvieramos hechos el uno para el otro

-WOW! Bells-fue todo lo que pudo decir

-Lo se,te amo Eddie

-Yo tambien-me dijo-eres muy estra~na sabes

-Yo? por que?

-Se supone que no tendrias atracciones ficicas hasta dentro de no se minimo 2 a~nos, pero tu vienes y te comportas como un vampiro de decadas en ves de horas y aparte se supone que tendrias una sed insoportable pero tampoco eres increible mi amor...

-TE AMO!!-le dije y me recoste en su pecho que subia y bajaba

-Como yo a ti

Nos quedamos casi toda la noche en silencio... Casi por que Eddie me decia una que otra frase de amor al oido...

BXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXBEBXBEBXEBXE

Espero que les guste estoy haciendo todo lo posible por subir mas de un capitulo hoy

Dejen Review....

BESOS .

.

. .

.

.

.

.

paulette-cullen

www. myspace .com / paulette _ beba _15

beba - 2409 hotmail .com

agreguenmen besos....

*&* *&* *&* *&* *&* *&* *&* *&* *&* *&* *&* *&* *&* *&* *&* *&* *&* *&* *&* *&* *&* *&* *&* *&* *&* *&* *&* *&* *&*

los adoro

les recomiendo las historias :

ATRAPADA

RETRASO DE UNA HIJA- Y SU SECUELA

NO ME DEJES CAER

BOICOTS Y MOSCAS DE BAR

UN FALSO NOVIO

ENTRE OTRAS QUE EN ESTE PRECISO MOMENTO NO ME PUEDO ACORDAR

BUENO SI TIENEN ALGUNA SUGERENCIA PARA MI DE SU HISTORIA O SI TIENEN UNA HISTORIA FAVORITA ME DEJAN SABES

REVIEW+REVIEW+REVIEW+REVIEW+REVIEW+REVIEW+REVIEW+MUCHOS,MUCHOS REVIEW= A UNA AUTORA FELIZ Y CONTENTA .

.

ACUERDENCEN QUE EL PLAGIO ES DELITO SI QUIEREN TRADUCIRLO A ALGUN IDIOMA SOLO AVICENME

paulette-cullen 


	6. Chapter 6

HIATUS HIATUS HIATUS

No voy a continuar ninguna de mis historias devido a que recibo muchas negativas y mensages privados con insultos(lo se kiki riete)lo siento por las que fueron mis lectoras hasta este hiatus. Les puedo decir que no estoy 100% segura pero ya se supone que una amiguita por hay era mi beta si logro continuar en contacto con ella la continuo.

BESITOS Y PERDON SI PENSARON QUE ERA UN CAPITULO PAULETTE-CULLEN

PS: CUANDO DEN INICIO MIS CLASES EN EL MES DE AGOSTO HABLARE CON KIARA Y ENITH UNAS AMIGAS MIAS SI ELLAS ME AYUDAN PUEDE QUE SUBA TODOS LOS CAPITULOS RESTANTES DE UNA SOLA VEZ...

BUENO ADIOS Y NOS LEEMOS EN POCO TIEMPO ESPEREMOS YA QUE ESTO ME PONE MUY TRISTE PAULETTE-CULLEN

PS 2:SI ALGUNA PERSONA SABE DE LA TRADUCCION DE LA SECUELA DE BOICOTS Y MOSCAS DE BAR QUE CREO LA ESTA TRADUCIENDO OTRA PERSONA POR FAVOR AVICENME YA QUE ME MUERO POR LEERLA 


	7. CAMBIE DE OPINION

COMO E RECIBIDO MUCHOS REVIEW QUE ME DICEN

QUE NO HABANDONE LAS HISTORIAS NO LAS VOY A ABANDONAR

ASI QUE RETIRO EL ANTERIOR AVISO DE HIATUS

GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA DE PASAR Y DEJARME UN REVIEW PIDIENDOME QUE NO LA DEJARA.

ENTRE ELLAS ESTAN:

GABY DE CULLEN,cr89,Cataa Cullen,Fran Ktrin Black,Annilet

Y POR ULTIMO Y MAS IMPORTANTE:

Sandra Luz Zambrano Lara(NO ME ACUERDO CUAL ES EL NOMBRE QUE TIENES AQUI EN FANFICTION, PERO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR ENVIARME ESE MENSAGE FUE UNO DE LOS QUE ME HIZO CAMBIAR DE OPINION)

Un super favor si alguien cree que me puede ayudar con la redaccion de los capitulos se lo agradeseria infinitamente. Envienme un mensage privado o un mail a, beba - 2409 hot mail . com Todo junto espero que esas que me demostraron su lealtad al enterarse de mi decision me sigan apollando y nno me abandonen..

DE VERDAD QUE ESPERO PODER ACTUALIZAR PRONTO EL PROXIMO CAPITULO VA DEDICADO A TODOS USTEDES EN ESPECIAL A LARA

BESOTES

paulette-cullen 


End file.
